


C'è una crepa in ogni cosa (è da lì che entra la luce)

by darkrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus e Caroline si incontrano di nuovo al termine dell'universo.<br/>(Guida galattica per autostoppisti AU - Klaroline - Future!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'è una crepa in ogni cosa (è da lì che entra la luce)

 

**Warning:** Guida Galattica per Autostoppisti!AU, Future!Fic, SPOILER! su TO 

 

* * *

 

   
 

“There is a crack, a crack in everything  
That's how the light gets in.”  
(Anthem, LEONARD COHEN)

 

  
   
   
   
Si incontrarono di nuovo al termine dell’universo.  
   
Caroline stava osservando la vista offerta dalle ampie vetrate del ristorante (migliaia e migliaia di galassie che spariscono nel nulla. Il Gnab gib, lo chiamavano), quando sentì, oltre a quella dei camerieri che si affrettavano a portare pietanze vive e pietanze morte, la sua presenza alle spalle. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
   
   
   
Quando era diventata un vampiro, Caroline aveva pensato che sarebbe rimasta viva fino alla fine del mondo salvo incidenti con vampiri o ibridi millenari, ma poi la terra era esplosa ( _per farne un’autostrada_ , aveva sentito qualcuno dire; _perché così volevano i topi_ , aveva detto qualcun altro. Non puoi sapere quanto possano essere pettegoli gli autostoppisti intergalattici finché non ne carichi uno sull’astronave) e Caroline era sopravvissuta anche a quello.  
Quando aveva varcato per la prima volta le soglie della galassia, Caroline aveva ripensato a quando lui le aveva promesso, secoli prima, di mostrarle il mondo ed era scoppiata a ridere, al punto che l’hostess era accorsa a chiederle se le serviva qualcosa ( _“…un asciugamano, per caso?”_ ).  
Erano amici o qualcosa del genere quando la terra era stata distrutta (e una parte di lei sorrideva al pensiero che forse era stata colpa loro se era successo). Quando aveva saputo di sua figlia, l’aveva chiamato per fargli le condoglianze e per assicurarsi che stesse bene e non avevano più smesso di sentirsi. Le cose non erano cambiate dopo che la terra aveva smesso di esistere, se si escludeva il fatto che ci fossero intere galassie a separarli là dove un tempo c’erano state solo migliaia di chilometri.  
Non più di quante la separassero da Elena, Damon e Stefan, comunque.  
   
\- Caroline, - le soffiò a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio.  
Poteva sentire il calore radiarsi dal suo corpo e serrò la mascella, ingiungendosi di non lasciarsi andare, di non abbandonarsi contro il suo torace. Per privarsi della tentazione, piroettò sui tacchi e si voltò verso di lui.  
\- Klaus. Sei arrivato in tempo - notò con soddisfazione.  
L’uomo non poté trattenersi dal sorriderle: erano passati secoli e galassie eppure Caroline Forbes possedeva ancora la stessa luce che aveva la prima volta che l’aveva vista, distesa in un letto in attesa della morte. Avrebbe voluto dirle: _guardati ora_ o anche: _sei davvero una creatura rara,_ invece si limitò a lanciare uno sguardo divertito alla vista che si estendeva oltre le spalle della ragazza.  
\- Non avrei mai detto che avresti apprezzato uno spettacolo del genere. –  
Caroline fece spallucce.  
\- Non è come se stia accadendo sul serio. Cioè, sì, sta accadendo, ma non è che qualcuno stia morend… cioè, sì, moriranno, ma… Oh. Non è che mi piaccia, ma è caratteristico e mi sembrava uno scenario appropriato. –  
Questo sembrò catturare tutta la sua attenzione.  
\- Appropriato? – chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Da quando aveva ricevuto il messaggio che lo invitava in quel luogo e in quella data, Klaus non aveva mai smesso di chiedersi cosa mai potesse volere Caroline da lui. Nei secoli, non era mai stata lei a cercarlo: era sempre lui a raggiungerla quando decideva che erano passati troppi anni dall’ultima volta che aveva visto il suo volto.  
Caroline gli sorrise e si limitò a prenderlo per mano e a guidarlo verso un tavolo in fondo alla sala.  
Distrattamente, Klaus si chiese se servissero del sangue, al termine dell’universo. Si chiese dove lo avrebbero preso.  
   
   
   
\- Qual è l’astronave più strana che tu abbia mai incontrato? – gli chiese, solo per interrompere il silenzio che era calato su di loro non appena si erano seduti e che pesava come il suo sguardo su di lei.  
La Caroline che viveva sulla terra aveva temuto di perdersi e sparire dentro i suoi occhi, un giorno; aveva pensato che avevano la stessa voracità di un buco nero. Quando, una volta, aveva rischiato di finire divorata dentro uno di essi _(- Stupida, stupida Caroline, vedi cosa si ottiene a cercare di vedere una stella esplodere. Si può sapere che t’importa? Esplode? Bene. Buon per lei. Addio. Non potevi stare alla larga? -_ ), aveva scoperto che non avevano nulla del calore che possedevano le pupille di Klaus quando si posavano su di lei - ed era ancor più spaventoso.  
Lui non rispose, si limitò a sollevare gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso.  
Caroline sbuffò  perché _grazie tante per il contributo alla conversazione_ e _non te l’ha mai detto nessuno che un dialogo si fa in due?_  
\- Una volta ho incontrato un uomo che viaggiava in una cabina telefonica - gli confidò. – Una cabina telefonica blu, di quelle che si vedono nei vecchi film inglesi. Hai present… Certo che ce le hai presenti. Devi averle anche viste dal vivo. Magari hai anche aiutato a inventarle – borbottò tra sé e sé.  
Klaus continuava a sorridere, divertito. C’era una parte di lui che odiava non sapere cosa Caroline volesse, perché l’avesse fatto finire fino lì, alla fine di tutto – letteralmente. C’era una parte di lui, che iniziava e terminava nelle ossa e nei muscoli della sua schiena, rigida per la tensione, che si aspettava di sentire l’aria muoversi e uno dei Salvatore materializzarsi alle sue spalle per ucciderlo. C’era un’altra parte ed era quella che stava vincendo al momento, che desiderava solo lasciarsi guidare da lei e seguirla ovunque lei volesse condurlo.  
\- C’era un uomo solo nella cabina – continuò lei, dopo aver ritrovato il filo del discorso che stava cercando di portare avanti. – Si faceva chiamare Dottore e che nome è? E… - Caroline si interruppe di scatto.  
Stava per dire: _ed era così solo e vecchio e mi ha ricordato te e mi ha ricordato me_ , ma non erano cose che poteva dire, non a lui.  
   
   
   
Bonnie non era sopravvissuta, quando la Terra era esplosa. La violenza con cui mille e più anime l’avevano attraversata per riversarsi dall’Altra Parte tutte nello stesso, detonante, istante era stata troppo per il suo corpo: gli occhi le si erano rovesciati nelle orbite e non li aveva più aperti.  
\- È in coma – le avrebbero spiegato sulla Terra.  
\- Mi dispiace – si era limitato a dirle il Dottore quando, dopo secoli e galassie di ricerca, Caroline aveva ritrovato la sua migliore amica o il corpo che ne restava.  
\- Non è giusto – aveva singhiozzato Elena, stringendole entrambe a sé.  
Stefan e Damon sembravano due statue in piedi alle loro spalle.  
Era stata l’ultima volta che Caroline aveva visto Bonnie ed era stata la prima volta che aveva pensato che l’immortalità poteva essere una condanna.  
\- Sarebbe stato più misericordioso lasciarla morire – aveva sussurrato e l’uomo che viaggiava nella cabina blu aveva annuito tristemente.  
   
   
   
Un cameriere si avvicinò al loro tavolo con un sorriso amichevole.  
\- I signori vogliono ordinare qualcosa da bere? – chiese, dando dei leggeri colpetti al traduttore automatico che aveva intorno al collo per assicurarsi che fosse acceso e funzionante.  
\- Il signore prende un Gotto Esplosivo Pangalattico – esclamò Caroline, saltellando sulla sedia. – E per me… del vino andrà bene. –  
\- Gotto Esplosivo, tesoro? – Klaus le chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Oh, sì, devi assolutamente provarlo! La guida dice che è come uno scippo con botta in testa: ti costa caro e ti lascia con una forte emicrania – spiegò eccitata.  
Gli angoli della bocca dell’uomo si sollevarono impercettibilmente in un sorriso. Non riusciva a immaginare come Caroline potesse pensare che lui dovesse bere una cosa del genere o che una descrizione del genere l’avrebbe convinto a farlo.  
\- La guida? – chiese.  
\- La Guida intergalattica per autostoppisti! Non l’hai mai letta? È stata la mia salvezza! All’inizio non sapevo come fare. Cioè, la terra non c’era più e… chi lo sapeva come si guidava un’astronave? E, insomma, la Terra era esplosa e stavo vagando nello spazio e non è affatto divertente, ti posso assicurare, quando è arrivata questa astronave e mi hanno raccolto perché pensavano fossi un’autostoppista. Quando gli ho detto che non lo ero, si sono sorpresi e mi hanno spiegato che nella guida c’era una voce proprio per quelli come me e che spiegavano che erano autostoppisti senza saperlo e… In breve, mi hanno regalato la Guida e un asciugamano e l’ho letta tutta. –  
Solo dopo aver terminato il suo monologo, Caroline si rese conto dell’espressione rapita e sorpresa sul volto di Klaus e di come i suoi occhi non si distogliessero mai dal suo volto, come se volessero scavarle le guance e penetrarle la carne e le ossa della scatola cranica e arrivare a scrutarle e anche l’anima.  
Arrossì furiosamente, improvvisamente cosciente di ogni sua terminazione nervosa, e borbottò:  
\- Sto parlando solo io –  
Klaus scosse la testa, continuando a guardarla in quel modo ed era, ugh, insopportabile e per niente intrigante, assolutamente no.  
\- Si può sapere dov’è finito il cameriere? – si lamentò, frustrata, con l’unico risultato di fare sogghignare il suo compagno.  
   
   
   
Rebekah ed Elijah erano da qualche parte nell’universo. Non in quel preciso momento, ovviamente, ma nel tempo da cui proveniva, erano da qualche parte, in qualche galassia lontana.  
A volte osservava il cielo fuori dalla sua astronave e pensava con amarezza a quanto dovesse essere felice sua sorella ora che era libera ed aveva migliaia di pianeti da esplorare e centinaia di miliardi di uomini di cui innamorarsi perdutamente e a cui donare il suo cuore per una settimana; a volte beveva intere bottiglie di alcol e pensava a quanto dovesse essere lieto Elijah di non averlo più tra i piedi. Magari aveva anche trovato un’aliena con le stesse sembianze delle doppelganger con cui costruirsi una nuova famiglia.  
Non si vedevano quasi mai. La loro famiglia era esplosa ben prima della Terra: quando Hope era morta, improvvisamente, non c’era stato più nulla a tenerli insieme se non secoli di tradimenti e di sangue.  
Klaus aveva pensato che si sarebbe sentito sollevato, guardando Elijah lasciare New Orleans.  
   
   
   
Quando il cameriere tornò con i loro bicchieri, Caroline tirò un sospiro di sollievo e affondò subito il naso nel suo calice di vino.  
Klaus annusò con sospetto la sua bevanda, prima di assaggiarne un sorso.  
\- Abbiamo chiarito che stai cercando di farmi ubriacare. La domanda ora è perché, tesoro. Devo aspettare che Stefan compaia per uccidermi? Hmm. O vuoi solo approfittare del mio corpo? Sai che non hai bisogno di farmi bere, per questo, vero? – e c’era solo una punta di minaccia, nella sua voce; solo un pizzico di serietà.  
Caroline arrossì alle sue parole e scosse il capo.  
Stava per rispondergli, quando vennero interrotti di nuovo da un animale che somigliava ad un bue e che si sedette accanto al loro tavolo, in attesa. Klaus pensò che stava cominciando a diventare una fastidiosa abitudine ed era Caroline quella che aveva davanti ed era la donna per cui sarebbe andato in capo all’universo (diamine, era quello che aveva appena fatto!), ma Klaus voleva risposte.  
Gli occhi chiari dell’animale si spostarono dall’uno all’altra per qualche istante, prima che la bestia esalasse un sospiro annoiato.  
\- Beh, che parte volete mangiare? – domandò, scocciato.  
Caroline spalancò gli occhi e indicò l’animale davanti a loro.  
\- Ma parla! Tu parli! – gridò rivolta a Klaus e poi al bue.  
L’ibrido inarcò un sopracciglio e ghignò.  
\- Così sembrerebbe, tesoro. –  
\- È inutile che fingi di non essere sorpreso! – esclamò lei oltraggiata per essere stata liquidata con tanta facilità da _lui_.  
Klaus fece spalluce.  
\- Scusate, mi dispiace interrompere questo interessantissimo dialogo, ma non abbiamo tutto il giorno. L’universo sta finendo, nel caso non ve ne siate accorti, e io avrei davvero bisogno di sapere che parte volete mangiare. O se non volete mangiare. In quel caso andrò ad offrirmi al tavolo in fondo alla stanza – spiegò l’animale con tono annoiato.  
\- Ehi! – iniziò Caroline, prima di realizzare cosa aveva detto. – Aspetta, hai detto che andrai ad offrirti? – chiese sorpresa.  
\- Certo. Sono la cena. Cos’altro pensavate che fossi? Un cameriere? Un cuoco? – le domandò con sufficienza.  
Caroline sbarrò gli occhi e spalancò le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma non trovò le parole per esprimere lo sdegno e l’assurdità e aveva visto cose orribili, nell’universo, ma questo… questo era pura crudeltà e ingiustizia.  
Klaus appoggiò il mento su una mano: la scena che si apprestava a svolgersi davanti ai suoi occhi sembrava assolutamente promettente.  
\- Allora? – chiese ancora il bue, evidentemente non consapevole di cosa lo aspettava.  
\- Ma… ma è una barbarie! –esclamò Caroline.  
\- Non è quello che ho chiesto. –  
\- Come possono mandare te a chiedere che parte vorremmo mangiar… e come possono pensare che potrei mangiarti dopo averti parlato e, ugh! –  
\- Ma io _voglio_ essere mangiato – osservò. – Meglio un volontario che uno che non lo desidera, no? –  
Caroline si morse il labbro e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. Non era convinta da quel discorso e le sembrava tutto assurdo e malato, ma quelle parole sembravano fare leva su quella parte di lei che aveva contato le morti che aveva causato ogni volta che la fame che le faceva bruciare la gola era stata troppa.  
\- Tesoro, devo dargli ragione. –  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che certo che gli dava ragione, era l’Ibrido Originale, non poteva aspettarsi niente di diverso da lui!, ma Klaus aveva parlato con una gentilezza tale che Caroline non riuscì a rispondergli con il solito scherno e si limitò a sbuffare.  
\- Grazie, signore. Visto che lei sembra essere più ragionevole, posso consigliarle delle costolette? Sono il mio pezzo migliore. –  
Klaus sorrise, quando vide gli occhi di Caroline spalancarsi ad essere chiamata la meno ragionevole, e annuì alle parole dell’animale.  
\- Prenderò le costolette, allora, e del sangue in un bicchiere. Anzi, ci porti una brocca di sangue – concluse.  
Il bue sembrò sorpreso dalle sue parole, ma non disse nulla. Si voltò di nuovo verso Caroline e chiese:  
\- E lei signorina? –  
\- Un bicchiere d’acqua – rispose, con il più ampio dei suoi sorrisi da Miss Mystic Falls.  
\- Tesoro, non essere sciocca. Morirà lo stesso. –  
\- Non stai migliorando la situazione – ribatté piccata e si voltò a guardare l’universo fuori dalle vetrate per mettere fine alla discussione.  
Sentì il duplice sospiro dell’animale e di Klaus, ma non si voltò finché non udì il rumore degli zoccoli che indicavano che la loro cena si stava allontanando.  
\- Caroline – la chiamò di nuovo e Caroline non poté fare a meno di voltarsi a guardarlo.  
   
   
   
Quando un cameriere li raggiunse e servì loro le costolette e un bicchiere d'acqua e versò il sangue nei loro calici, fece una smorfia a cui Klaus rispose con un sogghigno e un’alzata di spalle, ma non disse nulla e la cena continuò senza altri incidenti.  
Caroline gli chiese della sua famiglia e gli raccontò di Stefan, di come avessero viaggiato insieme per anni, fino a quando non erano atterrati in un pianeta che somigliava alla Terra, dove un gruppo di ragazzi stava cercando di ricostruirsi una casa e di come Stefan avesse deciso di fermarsi ad aiutarli. Gli raccontò di come l’avesse abbracciata, quando l’aveva salutata e degli sguardi che l’aveva colto lanciare a una ragazza di nome Raven. Gli disse che forse era solo un altro modo attraverso cui Stefan cercava di redimersi, ma gli augurava ogni bene e sarebbe tornata a trovarlo.  
Le parole fluivano, come piccole stelle dalle sue labbra e, con ogni lettera, Caroline sentiva i suoi propositi rafforzarsi, sentiva ogni dubbio spegnersi e la decisione che aveva preso e che l’aveva spinta a invitare Klaus in quel luogo farsi più salda.  
Mentre il vino e il sangue scorrevano dai loro bicchieri e nelle loro gole, Caroline sentì il sorriso che aveva sulle labbra allargarsi e pensò che sarebbe finito con il tagliarle la faccia in due.  
Klaus le lasciò condurre il suo gioco, come aveva fatto anche migliaia di anni prima sulla Terra quando i suoi amici la mandavano a distrarlo convinti che lui non sapesse nulla, che potessero davvero coglierlo di sorpresa. Lasciava che conducesse il suo gioco perché fino a quando avesse continuato a sorridergli e a parlargli, Klaus non aveva bisogno di altro.  
C’era ancora una parte di lui che temeva che sarebbe spuntato qualcuno alle sue spalle per pugnalarlo, ma era l’Ibrido Originale e non si sarebbe fatto uccidere con tanta facilità. Neanche da lei.  
   
   
   
Aveva conquistato un pianeta, un giorno. E l’aveva rinominato Hope, non perché credesse davvero che esistesse ancora la speranza in qualche luogo dell’universo, ma perché almeno così una parte di sua figlia sarebbe vissuta in eterno come lui.  
Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se quel pianeta fosse già morto, oltre le spalle di Caroline.  
   
   
   
Caroline poteva vedere lo sguardo di pura adorazione che le rivolgeva e oh, non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma le era mancato, così tanto e c’erano state volte in cui aveva semplicemente voluto trovarlo o farsi raggiungere e presentarsi alla sua porta e –  
Ma era Caroline Forbes e aveva un piano. Aveva ingoiato il desiderio e la solitudine e aveva lavorato per anni e viaggiato e fatto ricerche fino a quando non era riuscita a trovare un’astronave in grado di viaggiare nel tempo (non aveva dubitato neanche per un istante che Klaus l’avrebbe trovata in un giorno solo, ma i metodi di Klaus non facevano per lei). Perché era Caroline Forbes e anche quando si arrendeva, quando si lasciava andare, lo faceva curando ogni minimo dettaglio così che nessuno potesse mai dimenticare che era stata _lei_.  
   
Poteva vedere anche il nervosismo invadere pian piano ogni arteria del corpo di Klaus , perché gli aveva raccontato ogni cosa tranne –  
e non voleva dubitare di lei perché era la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata, ma quante volte aveva tentato di ucciderlo? Quante volte l’aveva incantato con le sue parole e i suoi sorrisi solo perché i suoi amici potessero strappargli il cuore dal petto?  
\- tranne perché fossero lì.  
   
Quando lo vide iniziare ad agitarsi sulla sedia, decise che era giunto il momento di mettere fine ai racconti dei suoi viaggi e dei pianeti che aveva conquistato e di quella volta che era stata su un pianeta che sembrava un immenso, infinito, deserto. Alzò la mano per richiamare il cameriere e ordinare i dolci e due bicchieri di scotch perché aveva scritto un copione preciso di come dovesse andare quella serata e ogni cosa, ogni singola parola doveva seguirlo o le sarebbe esploso il cervello insieme all’universo  
Klaus sembrò cogliere il cambiamento nel suo atteggiamento perché improvvisamente si raddrizzò sulla sedia e irrigidì la schiena, pronto a sentire il legno lacerare la carne.  
Ne era valsa la pena, pensò preparandosi all’impatto.  
   
   
   
Era semplice davvero, la terra non esisteva più e l’universo stava finendo – letteralmente finendo, mentre il gelato si scioglieva sulla loro lingua e lo scotch scivolava nelle loro gole – e al suo posto sarebbe rimasto solo un infinito vuoto.  
\- L’universo sta finendo – disse.  
Provò a immaginare il vuoto. Provò a immaginare sé stessa venire risucchiata nell’universo che spariva o semplicemente dissolversi nell’aria, mentre lei stava lì e mangiava e l’altra lei lo sapeva che cosa stava facendo e ugh, le faceva male la testa.  
Quando aveva saputo di quel ristorante aveva pensato che alla fine, davvero, sarebbe giunto un momento in cui non sarebbe rimasto niente di lei o di nessun’altro. Nessuna traccia. Il nulla.  
Aveva pensato a lui: migliaia di anni di vita e poi il nulla. Che fine ingrata per l’uomo che aveva terrorizzato la vita di centinaia di persone. Che fine ingrata per lei.  
Klaus la guardava, incuriosito, come se fosse ancora la cosa più bella mai vista. Migliaia di galassie e ancora dedicava quello sguardo solo a lei. Caroline scosse il capo, improvvisamente conscia di dove finiva ogni angolo delle sue ossa, ogni curva del suo corpo, ogni filo dei suoi capelli biondi.  
\- Hai detto che era uno scenario appropriato – la incalzò, improvvisamente stanco di aspettare, di giocare a rincorrerla con le parole prima ancora che con le sue azioni. - Per cosa? -  
Caroline si voltò per un istante a guardare l’universo (o quel che ne restava) prima di trarre un respiro profondo.  
 _Guardali_ , avrebbe voluto dire, _l’universo sta finendo e da qualche parte ci siamo anche noi, lì in mezzo, da qualche parte ci sono i miei amici e le mie lealtà e i miei sensi di colpa e guarda – non ne resta nulla. Non resterà nulla di noi._ Non era triste, non era spaventata. Forse, pensò, non si era mai sentita così viva.  
Fece spallucce, come se fosse una cosa da niente quella che stava per confidargli.  
\- Avevi promesso che mi avresti aspettato per tutto il tempo necessario. Immagino che avessi bisogno di metterti alla prova. –  
Vide gli occhi di Klaus spalancarsi leggermente come se cominciasse a capire dove volesse condurlo. Come se avesse paura – di lei o di sbagliarsi, Caroline non sapeva dirlo.  
Si chinò leggermente verso di lui.  
\- Hai aspettato fino al termine dell’universo – soffiò contro le sue labbra dischiuse.  
Lo vide irrigidirsi e trattenere il fiato e non poté fare a meno di sorridere – salvo poi castigarsi mentalmente perché si era ripromessa che sarebbe stata stoica, che non avrebbe fatto trasparire nulla.  
\- Direi che è abbastanza – mormorò, prima di chiudere gli occhi e ogni distanza che li separava.  
E fu allora che l’universo, semplicemente, esplose, all’incontrario.  
   
   
   
Caroline aveva visto galassie e pianeti girare sulla solo orbita ed esplodere, aveva visto stelle bruciare e spegnersi, alieni cantare le gesta di una donna e ballare sulle note di una vecchia canzone terrestre –  
Ma niente era come il sorriso di quell’uomo quando, finalmente, capì.  
   
   
   
\- Che ne dici di spostarci in un posto che ancora esiste – le sussurrò nell’orecchio, dopo averle morso delicatamente il lobo.  
Caroline rise piano e Klaus pensò che, con quella luce negli occhi e le labbra arrossate e gonfie e con quel modo con cui si chinava impercettibilmente verso di lui, era più bella che mai. Pensò che doveva dipingerla e che un giorno dovevano tornare in quel ristorante perché non aveva visto neanche un istante della fine dell’universo.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> \- IDEK. No sul serio non ho idea di come sia nata, ma è nata e addio.  
> \- NO BETA.  
> \- La descrizione del gotto pangalattico che fa Caroline è tutta made in Douglas Adams, così come lo è lo stampo del discorso con l'animale: mentre stavo risfogliando il libro per cercare di rendere più coerente la descrizione del ristorante, l'ho riletta e non potevo non includerla. La descrizione del ristorante invece l'ho (non) fatta un po' come mi pareva perché io può. Chiaramente tutti i riferimenti riconoscibili sono di Douglas Adams.  
> \- Oltre alla comparsa del Dottore, ci sono anche altri riferimenti a Doctor Who, oltre che un paio a Dune e a The 100 sempre perché io può e chi li trova vince una stellina e un bacio in fronte.


End file.
